Change!
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: Gimana ya jika Asch jadi Luke, dan Luke jadi Asch? WARNING: Aneh, ga jelas, kabur-kabur, typo berserakan, dan hancur! Thanx


Yo! *plak* gomen kalau ga sopan... Tapi apakah perlu acara nampar Aupu-san?  
Aupu: *cuek* nani?  
Wa: kau membalik topik pembicaraan dengan 'NANI'!  
Aupu: ...

* * *

Gimana jadinya jika 2 orang ini bergantian tubuh? Misalnya Luke jadi Asch dan laen-laen? Hem... Pasti manteb amat tou... Check it out!

.

Pagi yang biasa-biasa saja tidak berubah, rumput masih bergoyang, angin masih berhembus, burung masih berkicau, dan Author masih tetap mengetik. Pagi yang biasa-biasa saja di hotel di Keterburg...

1, 2, 3, 4, dan...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ya itu.

Seseorang segera terbangun dan menepuk tangan, lengan, rambut, dahi, dan pipi. Merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal, rambut menjadi pendek, baju menjadi berwarna putih, celana yang agak longgar...

Orang itu segera meloncat dari kasurnya dan ngebut mencari kaca, sesaat dia melihat ke kaca dengan mata membulat besar dengan bonus kata-kata...

"Eh... Gy, GYAAAAAAH!"

Berisik, ya itulah yang dilihat dimata Author...

BRAK!

"Luke! Ada apa?" tanya gadis dengan rambut coklat itu membuka pintu dengan kaget saat mendengar teriakan.

"Wajah, rambut, baju..." ucap Luke, masih memeriksa.

"Eh?"

"INI BUKAN TUBUHKUUUU! REPLICA SIALAN ITU!"

Luke mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tatapan heran. Tear hanya sweatdrop dibonus jawsdrop.

"Etto, Luke...? Kau..."

"REPLICA! Mana Replica itu!?" tanya Luke, menoleh ke Tear yang tambah sweatdrop.

"... Replica? Bukankah itu kau..." ucap Tear menunjuk Luke.

"..."

.

Disaat yang sama tetapi disuatu tempat bernama Kaitzur... Lagi-lagi ada teriakan.

"HUWAAAAAAAA!"

Ya, lagi-lagi Author harus menutup matanya.

Lelaki berambut merah tua, lebih tua dari Luke dan warna bola mata berwarna hijau itu menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya di sebuah dinding. Para oracle knight hanya menatap binggung melihat kejadian langka itu.

"Asch, kau kenapa?" tanya Legretta, melipat tangannya dengan nada ketus.

"Asch...?" tanya Asch, berhenti menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya.

"Siapa lagi?" tanya Sync, duduk di dekat pintu sambil menatap Asch heran.

"Aku...?"

"Asch, apa kemarin kamu sudah makan obat?" tanya Dust, wajahnya tampak kecewa yang bagi Author nyegir.

"Belum, tapi itu bukan apa yang kalian artikan! APakah aku ini mirip dengan Asch? Hah? Apakah benar itu?" tanya Asch, ini kejadian langka, Asch mengatakan seribu huruf!

"..."

Semua menatap heran kepada Asch, dan setiap pikiran sama, yaitu: 'Pasti dia terbentur di suatu tempat' ya, itulah isi kepala para Oracle Knight yang melihat kejadian Asch.

.

"... Apa yang kau harapkan dari si wajah imut ini?" tanya Natalia, menunjuk-nujuk Luke yang dari tadi memasang wajah datar dan tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, selama semua berbincang-bincang.

"Luke~ Apa kau kurang tidur~?" tanya Anise, dengan suara khasnya.

"Tidak" jawab Luke, melanjutkan makan paginya itu.

"..."

"Luke, hah... Kau pasti memikirkan Asch bukan? Ya... Dia memang banyak membantu kita..." ucap Jade menghela nafas dan membetulakn kacamatanya dengan jari tengah.

"BURRRF! A, apa maksudmu!?" tanya Luke, dengan nada ketus.

"... Sepertinya hari ini bakalan hujan salju..." ucap Guy, menoleh kearah lain.

"Ini Keterbug, tentu saja musim salju..." ucap Tear, menghela nafas.

"Apa? Ini Keterbug?" tanya Luke.

"... Kau terjatuh di tanggakah, Luke?" tanya Natalia, khawatir.

"..."

"Luke, nanti bisakah kita ke Belkend?" tanya Guy.

"Ehm..." Luke hanya mengangguk.

.

"..."

"Asch jadi seperti ini..." ucap Arietta.

Van hanya sweatdrop, melihat Asch dari tadi mengelilingi Kaitzur belakang dan depan. Seperti dikejar anjing atau 100% dipercaya sedang dikejar banteng. Ya, banteng ngamuk gara-gara melihat warna merah...

"Bagaimana, Commander?" tanya Legretta.

"Kita bawa dia ke Belkend..." ucap Van, meneguk ludah.

"Understood! Largo, bawa Asch ke Belkend, kami akan menyusul"

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

-Belkend-

Luke, Tear, Anise, Natalia, Jade, dan Guy sudah sampai di Belkend, tepat didepan ruangan Replica... Ah, Author luka namanya. Tiba-tiba secara kebetulan bertemu dengan Asch dan Largo.

Asch dan Luke segera terkejut dan saling menunjuk.

"KAU!" ucap Asch dan Luke.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN TUBUHKU!?" sambung mereka berdua.

"Hah...?" semua bertanya heran.

"Asch, ada apa?" tanya Natalia.

"... NATALIA!"

"Apa...? Aku salah ngomong apa...?"

"Han, itu saja repot... Mereka itu hanya berganti tubuh, atau dengan kata lain, roh mereka memasuki satu sama lain..." jelas Jade.

Semua menatap ke Jade yang menjelaskan dengan sangat simpel.

"Ya, dia benar! Aku mau kembali ke tubuhku!" bentak Asch, yang sebenarnya Luke.

"Tererah, aku juga ingin begitu" ucap Luke, yang sebenarnya Asch.

"Tapi bagaimana caraya? Tidak ada bukan cara mengembalikan roh di Belkend?" ucap Jade, menaiki pundak dan tangan dengan khasnya.

Asch dan Luke saling menatap lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku akan ke Oracle Knight di Kaitzur" ucap Luke.

"Dan kembali bersama mereka" ucap Asch.

"Sayangnya tidak masuk akal" ucap Largo.

"..."

ZIIING!

"Hem, AH!" teriak Dust.

"... Mystic cage!" Jade mengeluarkan jurus terbaiknya yang bernama Mystic cage, mengarahkan targetnya ke Dust dengan nada ketus.

"GYAAAA!"

"Major..." ucap Tear, mengambil tongkat sihirnya.

"Jangan bertengkar disini, disini para orang sedang bekerja, Tear Grants" ucap Legretta.

"Oh, maafkan saya...?" ucap Jade, dengan nada nyegir.

"Kau sudah melakukannya kepadaku... Ukh..." ucap Dust, pingsan ditempat.

"AHA! Ternyata kau disini!" ucap Anise menunjuk Arietta.

"Apa..." tanya Arietta memeluk bonekanya.

"..."

"Memicu keributan, jeez..." ucap Asch.

"Diamlah Replica, kau mengambil tubuhku"

"Kau juga mengambil tubuhku!"

Dan terjadi keributan di ruang laboratori itu. Berantem-berantem-berantem dan berantem. Selama 3 jam akhirnya kembali hening. Mengheningkan cipta selesai readers.

"Hah... Pokoknya Asch akan bersama kami sampai sudah kembali" ucap Jade, membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Dan... Luke... Akan bersama kami..." ucap Van.

"Apa?" tanya Luke.

"Untuk sementara... Jeez... Sampai kembali, Baka Replica"

"..."

.

"Kau sudah ingin tidur, As... Luke...?" tanya Tear.

"Yeah, semoga besok telah kembali" ucap Asch, membalik badannya dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

"Okay... Sampai besok..."

BLAM!

.

Luke berjalan ke tempat tidur segera menutupi dirinya dengan selimut sambil membuka gerbang mimpi.

"Cepatnya..." ucap Sync.

"Sync, bantuin obatin Dust!" ucap Legretta, Synce hanya menghela nafas rendah dan berjalan ke Dust.

"Ya, ya, ya..."

.

.

.

Esok hari paginya... Masih seperti biasa, sayangnya Author mulai kesemutan gara-gara duduk terus... Ya... Seperti biasa...

1, 2, 3, 4, dan...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Here's goes again...

BRAK!

"As... Luke! Kenapa!?" tanya Tear kembali.

"Tubuhku... Telah kembali... Syukurlah!" ucap Asch bangga.

.

"HWAAAAAA!"

"Berisik! Setiap pagi berteriak terus!" ucap Legretta.

"Tu, tubuhku... Tubuhku telah kembali!" ucap Luke, bangga juga.

"Apa kita harus mengembalikannya?" tanya Sync.

"Minta digantikan dengan Asch"

"Baik!"

Sync berlari menyeret Luke dan menyeret pulang kembali Asch ke Kaitzur. Dan akhirnya semua kembali normal... Namun...

.

"Bo, bonekaku..." ucap Synce, mencari-cari boneka Arietta.

"Huam..."

"Gyah! Ti, tingginya!" ucap Largo.

"Gyahahahaha" tawa Legretta, entah apa yang ditertawakannya.

...

Asch segera mengoneksi replicanya itu, yang bernama Luke. Dan terdengar suara dikepala Luke yang pusing.

'Hei, Replica, keadaan Oracle Knight menjadi aneh...' ucap Asch.

'Yeah, begitu juga disini...'

Keadaan Luke alias di Keterburg, telihat sangat aneh... Tear yang dari tadi bertingkah sok imut, Natalia jadi kalem, Anise jadi sangat serius dan fokus, Jade yang jadi selalu bertingkah senya senyum dan bertingkah menyukai mesin, begitu juga Guy yang dari tadi masih tidur.

'Kelihatannya kita harus bertemu, Replica'

'Yeah... Itu lebih baik...'

'Hah... Apakah besok giliran kita lagi yang membalik-balik?'

'Saya menolak, tapi itu cukup...'

'Benar...'

'Sebaiknya kita bertemu, dimana?'

'Di Daath'

'Tunggulah disana'

'Ya...'

.

.

.

* * *

Yaaaah! Bagaimana pendapat Senpai-senpai!?  
Aupu: ceritamu ga jelas, alurnya kecepatan, suka gonta ganti tempat, dan...  
Wa: shut up...  
Review?


End file.
